formalmethodswikiaorg-20200214-history
Z User Meeting
ZUM ---- The Z User Group has organized the International Conference of Z Users series, previously known as the Z User Meeting (ZUM). Part of the series has been co-organized as the International Conference of B and Z Users (ZB), which has been expanded to ABZ, including ASM in 2008 and Alloy in 2010. It is planned for ABZ2012 to be held in , , and for VDM to be included as well. Last ZUM meeting: [http://www.cs.waikato.ac.nz/~stever/ZUM07.html ZUM 2007: 17th International Z User Meeting], part of ICECCS 2007, , , 11 July 2007. Last ZB conference: [http://www.zb2005.org/ ZB2005], University of Surrey, , UK, 13-15 April 2005. Last ABZ meeting: ABZ2018: , , 5-8 June 2018 List of meetings The following other Z User Meetings have already taken place: # Z User Meeting, Rewley House, 1 Wellington Square, Oxford, December 1986. Organized by Ib Sørensen, Oxford University Computing Laboratory. No proceedings. # [http://web.archive.org/web/20060806021616/www.jpbowen.com/pub/proc87.pdf Z Users Meeting, 1 Wellington Square, Oxford], Jonathan Bowen (ed.), Oxford University Computing Laboratory, Oxford University, 23pp, 8 December 1987. # [http://web.archive.org/web/20060806021616/www.jpbowen.com/pub/proc88.pdf Third Annual Z Users Meeting], Jonathan Bowen (ed.), Oxford University Computing Laboratory, Oxford University, 21pp, 16 December 1988. # Z User Workshop, Oxford 1989, John E. Nicholls (ed.). Springer-Verlag, Workshops in Computing, 1990. ISBN 3-540-19627-7. # Z User Workshop, Oxford 1990, John E. Nicholls (ed.). Springer-Verlag, Workshops in Computing, 1991. ISBN 3-540-19672-2. # [http://archive.comlab.ox.ac.uk/z/zum91.html Z User Workshop, York 1991], John E. Nicholls (ed.). Springer-Verlag, Workshops in Computing, 1992. ISBN 3-540-19780-X. # [http://archive.comlab.ox.ac.uk/z/zum92/ Z User Workshop, London 1992], Jonathan Bowen and John E. Nicholls (eds.). Springer-Verlag, Workshops in Computing, 1993. ISBN 3-540-19818-0. # [http://archive.comlab.ox.ac.uk/z/zum94/ Z User Workshop, Cambridge 1994], Jonathan Bowen and Anthony Hall (eds.). Springer-Verlag, Workshops in Computing, 1994. ISBN 3-540-19884-9. # [http://archive.comlab.ox.ac.uk/z/zum95/ ZUM'95: The Z Formal Specification Notation], 9th International Conference of Z Users, Limerick, Ireland, 7-9 September 1995, proceedings, Jonathan Bowen and Mike Hinchey (eds.). Springer-Verlag, LNCS [http://www.springer.de/catalog/html-files/deutsch/comp/3540602712.html 967]. September 1995. ISBN 3-540-60271-2. # [http://web.archive.org/web/20080624112544/www.zuser.org/zum97/ ZUM'97: The Z Formal Specification Notation], 10th International Conference of Z Users, Reading, UK, 3-4 April 1997, proceedings, Jonathan Bowen, Mike Hinchey and David Till (eds.). Springer-Verlag, LNCS [http://www.springer.de/catalog/html-files/deutsch/comp/3540627170.html 1212]. April 1997. ISBN 3-540-62717-0. # [http://web.archive.org/web/20080624112544/www.zuser.org/zum99/ ZUM'98: The Z Formal Specification Notation]], 11th International Conference of Z Users, Berlin, Germany, 24–26 September 1998, proceedings, Jonathan Bowen, Andreas Fett and Mike Hinchey (eds.). Springer-Verlag, LNCS [http://www.springer.de/cgi-bin/search_book.pl?link=/jour/svcat/deutsch2/comp/3540650709.html 1493]. September 1998. ISBN 3-540-65070-9. [http://web.archive.org/web/20070211125820/vl.fmnet.info/fm99/usergroups/zug.html Z User Group Meeting], 23–24 September 1999. Workshop held as part of ''FM'99 World Congress on Formal Methods''], Toulouse, France, 20–24 September 1999. No proceedings.From 2000 to 2005 (the 12th to 15th meetings), conferences were held in conjunction with the International Conference on the B Method: # [http://web.archive.org/web/20031231144648/http://www.cs.york.ac.uk/zb2000/ ZB2000: Formal Specification and Development in Z and B], 1st International Conference of B and Z Users, York, UK, 29 August – 2 September 2000, Jonathan P. Bowen, Steve Dunne, Andy Galloway and Steve King (eds.). Springer-Verlag, LNCS[http://www.springer.de/cgi-bin/search_book.pl?isbn=3-540-67944-8 1878], August 2000. ISBN 3-540-67944-8. # [http://vasco.imag.fr/ZB2002/ ZB2002: Formal Specification and Development in Z and B], 2nd International Conference of B and Z Users, Grenoble, France, 23–25 January 2002, Didier Bert, Jonathan P. Bowen, Martin C. Henson and Ken Robinson (eds.). Springer-Verlag, LNCS[http://www.springer.de/cgi-bin/search_book.pl?isbn=3-540-43166-7 2272], January 2002. ISBN 3-540-43166-7. # [http://link.springer.de/link/service/series/0558/tocs/t2651.htm ZB2003: Formal Specification and Development in Z and B], 3rd International Conference of B and Z Users, Turku, Finland, 4-6 June 2003. Didier Bert, Jonathan P. Bowen, Steve King and Marina Waldén (eds.). Springer-Verlag, LNCS [http://www.springer.de/cgi-bin/search_book.pl?isbn=3-540-40253-5 2651], 2003. ISBN 3-540-40253-5. (xiii+547 pages) See conference information and preface. # [http://link.springer.de/link/service/series/0558/tocs/t3455.htm ZB2005: Formal Specification and Development in Z and B], 4th International Conference of B and Z Users, Guildford, UK, 13–15 April 2005. [http://www.zb2005.org/ ZB2005], University of Surrey, Guildford, UK, 13–15 April 2005. Helen Treharne, Steve King, Martin Henson and Steve Schneider (eds.). Springer-Verlag, LNCS [http://www.springer.de/cgi-bin/search_book.pl?isbn=3-540-25559-1 3455], 2005. ISBN 3-540-25559-1. (xv+493 pages) See conference information. From 2006 (the 16th meeting), ZUM is an independent event again: # [http://web.archive.org/web/20080328085440/www.zuser.org/zum2006/ ZUM 2006: 16th International Z User Meeting], , , April 2006. Part of the [http://www.systemsandsoftwareweek.org/ 2nd Systems and Software Week], 24–28 April 2006. # [http://www.cs.waikato.ac.nz/~stever/ZUM07.html ZUM 2007: 17th International Z User Meeting], part of ICECCS 2007, , , 11 July 2007. # [http://web.archive.org/web/20080408103254/http://www.abz2008.org/ ABZ 2008] (ASM, B and Z), , , 16-18 September 2008. # ABZ 2010 (ASM, Alloy, B and Z), , , , 22-25 February 2010. # ABZ 2012, , , 18-22 June 2012. # ABZ 2014, , , 2-6 June 2014. # ABZ 2016, , , 23-27 May 2016. # ABZ 2018, , , 5-8 June 2018. The proceedings have been formally published since the 4th meeting and the final proceedings have been made available at the meeting itself since the 8th meeting. General information on some previous meetings An informal Z User Group Meeting (one day duration) was held at the FM'99 World Congress on Formal Methods, Toulouse, France, 20–24 September 1999. The 9th International Conference of Z Users (ZUM'95), was held at the University of Limerick, Limerick, Ireland, 7–8 September 1995, at the invitation of the Department of Computer Science and Information Systems (CSIS). There was a Limericks Competition associated with the meeting for aspiring poets! ZUM'94 was held on 29–30 June 1994 at , United Kingdom. The meetings was held in association with BCS-FACS and was supported by the ESPRIT [[ProCoS-WG|'ProCoS-WG' Working Group]] as one of its open meetings. Copies of the poster are still available. The invited speakers were David Garlan (CMU), (Cambridge), (DEC SRC), (Oxford), Robert Worden (Logica), and Maurice Wilkes (Olivetti) as an after-dinner speaker. Information on the published ZUM'94 proceedings and a report on the meeting are accessible. Tutorials were held on the two days preceding the meeting and a special session on educational issues was also held on 1 July 1994. An announcement of the availability of this and other formal methods WWW pages was made at the ZUM'94 meeting. It was noted that the availability of coffee can be checked at Cambridge. At the time, this received around 1,000 accesses a day. The formal methods pages originally at the Oxford University Computing Laboratory only received around 200 accesses per day at this time! Previous Z User Meeting proceedings (e.g., ZUM'92) have been published by Springer-Verlag in their Workshops in Computing series since the 1989 meeting. Early proceedings were published informally by the Oxford University Computing Laboratory and the main parts of the 1987 and 1988 meetings are available online. See also: * Z Users Conference (ZUM) proceedings list from Conference & Workshop section of the DBLP Computer Science Bibliography. * Z User Conference papers from DoCIS. * Z FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) including meeting information. * Z Twenty Years on — What is its Future?, 7th International Conference on Putting into Practice Methods and Tools for Information System Design, Nantes, France, 10–12 October 1995. In cooperation with ZUG and BUG. * B-Method meetings. * Other formal methods meetings. ---- Page maintained by Jonathan Bowen. Last updated 23 August 2018. Category:Z notation Category:Z User Group Category:Meetings Category:Conference series Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:2006